


Beautiful

by bar2d2s



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: Kylo hates his face. Hux rather likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of a hurricane right now and well, if I'm going to die, may as well go out on a high note.

Kylo never thought he could be attractive, or desired, if he went about unmasked. He knew what his face looked like, all awkward angles and moles and. Everything was oversized. He was practically a horror show. He hated his face, and was beyond grateful when he was given the chance to create a new one.

The first time Hux kisses up his jaw to his ear, teeth latching onto the lobe as his hands work unhurriedly at his clothing, Kylo is too shocked to jump away. His entire body stiffens, though, spine going rigid, fingers clenching around the buttons of Hux’s crisp white shirt. Hux pulls back slightly, his light eyes dark, all pupil. He looks hungry for something, glancing down at Kylo’s plush, bitten lips and back up again.

“Beautiful.” He murmurs, practically growls, and Kylo’s body heats up. His clothes feel too hot, too tight against his skin. Hux is lapping at the sweat on his neck, only speaking again when he’s sure Kylo is paying rapt attention. “It’s wise of you to keep that face hidden. Everyone would be so distracted by your eyes, that mouth, no one would get any work done.” His hand sneaks down to cup Kylo through his pants. “And you’d hear every dirty thought they’d have about you, wouldn’t you?”

Kylo isn’t sure if the yes he replies with is panted or sent directly into Hux’s mind.

“And you’d tell me exactly who was thinking such awful, perverse things about you, so I could toss them out an airlock.”

The possessive tone, the way Hux gripped harder at the slight dip in his waist, bringing their hips flush together in a tight grind, it was taking his breath away.

“Yes!” Kylo gasped, sure he’d said it out loud this time.

“I don’t like it when other people covet what’s mine.” Hux said softly, whispered against the hollow of his throat. They were still mostly dressed, yet Kylo was already gone. “And you are mine, aren’t you Kylo?”

He couldn’t speak. He could barely moan. He was going to come from this, from being wanted so badly. He nodded hard, chin bumping the top of Hux’s head. In this moment, Hux could ask him to pluck a star from the sky, and he’d go out and do it.

Instead, Hux tilted his head up and captured Kylo’s lips in the softest, sweetest kiss. Kylo melted against him, then shuddered, and immediately felt shame. Hux hushed him before he could speak.

“You’ll serve me well later.” His lips brushed against Kylo’s forehead. “Stay here. Meditate or something.” He plucked at Kylo’s robes. “Bathe. Be nude when I return.”

Hux has a ship to run. He says it often enough, Kylo should have realized that a few minutes of kissing and clothed rutting after a particularly invigorating argument didn’t make those responsibilities go away.

Whipped dog, Hux had called him. Snoke’s pet.

“Darling,” he purrs at him now, and Kylo could fall to pieces at the sweetness. “The sooner you let me go, the sooner I’ll be back.”

The temptation to rifle through Hux’s mind, to see if this display of tenderness was sincere, was like a knife twisting in his side. Hux had never shown any strong feelings towards him before though to be fair, he’d never engaged him without his helmet until now.

He needs these affections to be real. He wants them to be real, more than he’d ever wanted anything. Kylo steps back, smoothing out the wrinkles he’d put in Hux’s shirt the best he could.

“I’ll be waiting.” He replies, too earnestly. Hux kisses his cheek, the side of his nose. Brushes his thumb over his lower lip.

Kylo will dig later, when the majority of Hux’s mental shields are down. While wrapped in his arms and the sheets of his bed, hopefully. And if all of this is some kind of cruel ruse well, at that point, they’ll have both gotten a semblance of what they’d wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr as [thirstmastercrylo](thirstmastercrylo.tumblr.com)


End file.
